Narusaku arise
by Bah'chin
Summary: Well this is a love story, with many twist turns and leaps. I think :x  This is a crappy summary just read it if you wish review and tell me to keep it or take it.Rated M for content. ;x
1. Chapter 1

Narusaku the 1st date

A young Blonde headed boy walked down the streets of Kanoha wondering where his favorite Cherry Blossom was; as he walked he saw a woman screaming and a man running directly in his direction with a purse.

"HAULT!" The boy yelled, as the man stopped he quickly recognized the boy as Naruto Uzumaki the man looked at him and turned only to be greeted by other Naruto's, which all had kunai pulled out ready to brawl.

"OKAY I'LL SURRENDER DON'T KILL ME!" He said quickly before throwing the purse and getting on his knees and being cuffed by Anbu that were called there by Naruto quickly after he slapped the cuffs on him.

"Naruto!" A pink haired woman yelled running out of the crowd of people that were forming around the incident, some mumbling others smiling in admiration.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto as his eyes got tender and kind towards the woman standing before him.

"That was really nice of you, y'know helping that woman and all" Sakura said blushing behind her hair.

"It's all apart of being a Ninja Sakura-Chan, and before we get to into conversation I want to ask you something…" he said as the Cherry Blossom stared at him hoping that he'd ask her on a date…"Sakura-Chan would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked with an almost scared yet hoping tone "I'll pay in full!" he added quickly with a smile.

"I'd _love _to Naruto. Pick me up at 8:00? Or 9:00, wait my mom would be worried at 9 how about 7:00?" she pondered slightly.

Naruto slightly chuckled. "7 works fine, Ill pick you up at 7:05." He said smiling

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

At 6:45 with Sakura ^^"

'Woo Naruto asked me out! :]" Sakura thought as she was finishing her shower. "I hope I don't mess it up..." she said aloud getting her bra and panties on. As she stepped into her room she took a look at the clock. "6:50! Okay I've gotta freshen up quickly…"

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

6:45 with Naruto ^^"

"O.K I have 25mins to get ready" he said while slipping on the floor while trying to get out of the bathroom hitting his head on the tile. "Ow…" he said before quickly jumping up to his feet and getting a snazzy pair of black jeans on with a snazzy black shirt to compliment it.

'Okay it's 6:50 gotta start off to her house!' he thought while going out the window of his apartment landing on the ground with perfect ease.

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

7:00 with both Naruto and Sakura! ^^"

Naruto knocked on the door of the Haruno residence while waiting patiently for the door to open he played briefly with his hair; when suddenly the door shot open.

"Hello Uzumaki," said Sakura's mother looking at him.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno! Is Sakura-Chan ready yet?" he asked while smiling waiting for his reply.

"She'll be down in a minute, but I warn you of something…." she said looking at him with a gaping stare "If you hurt her… I'll hurt you…" She was about to add more when interrupted by Sakura who was walking down the stairs wearing skinny jeans and a tight T-shirt that said "Pink is Badass!".

"Her Sakura-Chan, y'ready?" Naruto quickly asked averting the gaze which Mrs. Haruno was giving him. (Quick authors note I don't know Sakura's mom's name sorry...)

"One sec let me grab my purse" she said while quickly grabbing her purse off the couch and leaving her house while dragging Naruto with her, while her mom just stared at them. Sakura's mom closed the door while thinking 'if he hurts her he's puppy chow…" NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

While Sakura and Naruto were walking to Ichirakus they began having small talk.

"Sakura-Chan..." Naruto said slowing her down a bit with his serious and concerned tone "Your mom thinks I'm going to hurt you." He said slightly drifting while Sakura looked at him.

"My mom's a lil'bit over protective of me, don't take it personally" she said smiling at him; which made him smile.

"Wait Sakura-Chan we passed Ichiraku's…" he said turning them both around and walking straight to Ichiraku's.

"Wow I can't believe we passed it" She said laughing.

" I know right, it's hilarious" he said pulling out her seat and pushing it in as soon as she sat down , he then took his seat after she got comfy.

"Hey'o Naruto what will it be tonight, an' who's your lady friend?" He said smiling.

"The usual, and this is Sakura Haruno, she's my teammate, but she agreed to go on a date with me!" He gladly replied with a LARGE grin across his face.

"I see, and what will you be having young lady?" Ichiraku asked with a smirk.

"I'd like what Narutos Having." She replied as Ichiraku began cooking their orders.

"So..." Naruto began to speak "How're things at the hospital?" He asked looking at her "It's been slow, not many accidents or injuries have been occurring and most of the missions aren't to dangerous so there hasn't been much of the ninja's coming in" Replied Sakura

"That's good "he said smiling at her; while slowly inching his hand close to hers when finally grasping it with his. He expected to be clobbered by one of Sakura's power punches, but she just interlocked her hand with his blushing slightly and smiling as she did so.

"So… Naruto… How long have you had a crush on me?" Sakura asked unexpectedly

Naruto fidgeted a bit and stuttered out," w-well since the day I-i met you.."

He answered blushing like a hog in the sun.

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly at his answer. 'He's liked me that long, and I never noticed?' '**Chaaa' if you weren't so pre occupied with SASUKE you'd notice!' Inner Sakura bellowed **'you're right…' she replied to her inner self.

Ichiraku came out of the kitchen area holding both bowls of ramen "here y'are just the way you like it" he said with a big smile on his face while placing the 2 large bowls of ramen down on the table, " oh, and Naruto this ones on me"

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said with gratitude in his voice.

Sakura looked at Naruto and asked "Is he always so nice to you?"

Naruto chuckled, "yeah I'm his number one customer!"

When they began eating their hands were still interlocked and Naruto wasn't gulping his ramen he was slurping it slower.

"Naruto-Kun" Sakura said in all serious, nervous, and cautiousness.

Hearing her tone of voice he quit eating and turned full attention towards his date; which he now noticed how beautiful she looked he replied, while blushing a bit, "yes Sakura-Chan?"

"Never mind , I'll ask later" she said quickly eating her ramen like Naruto

typically eats it.

Naruto a bit shocked turned and said "Okay Sakura-Chan"

He began pondering what she inquired to ask him; quickly after he thought about this he began eating his ramen in his normal Naruto way.

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

When they finished eating Naruto tipped them the exact amount of what the bill would have been, and quickly left before Ichiraku noticed. With his hand still interlocked with Sakura's they began walking en route to a surprise place Naruto had picked for them to relax at before he took her home.

"Naruto where are we going?" she asked looking at him.

"Somewhere special to me." He said with a gleam in his eye and a big fat smile on his face.

"Okay." She said 'I can ask him there; I hope his answer is yes, or better yet he asks me!' **'SHANNAROO I H**OPE HE ASKS USS' Inner Sakura bellowed once again.

"Were almost there Sakura-Chan just a few more minutes." He said looking at her causing her to look into his big blue _sexy _eyes.

"Okay Naruto-Kun" Sakura said looking around to see they were in an area unfamiliar to her; the area was woods.

"Okay were here Sakura-Chan" Blurted Naruto pulling Sakura through some random bushes.

Sakura's eyes widened to see a _beautiful_ lake which looked untouched by human interference ; the lake was more like a pond with a Sakura tree on the side of it and 3 lily pads on the side by where they were standing and one in the dead center of it that had the most beautiful flower on it, the pond sparkled and glistened in the light of the full moon. As she looked closer at the pond she saw a few rocks along the right side, where the lily pads were, the rocks were 2 medium ones on the side and one large one in the middle of both of them.

"C'mon let's go sit on the rock" Naruto said taking Sakura up to the rock. They both sat on the big bolder and stared at the pond in dead silence, minus the toads/frog noised, when Naruto broke the silence..

"I used to come here when the villagers got to bad with me." Naruto said gleam fully while looking down with a slight frown upon his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto and quickly said " Naruto its okay no one will hurt you anymore!" hugging him with a soft embrace; tears in her eyes and his both had a loving embrace by the pond.

When they both were composed they separated looking into each others eyes with the gleam that the moon caused.

Naruto broke the silence and asked "Sakura-Chan will you be my Girlfriend?" Naruto with that question blushed.

'**SHANNAROO NOWS YOUR CHANCE SAY YES!'** Inner Sakura said.

Sakura quickly replied to Naruto's question with an honest answer "HELL YES"

Naruto's face lit up like a light bulb on Methamphetamine; he quickly hugged her.

"I love you Sakura-Chan." He whispered into her ear and she quickly replied with the same thing that Naruto said accept the name was "Naruto-Kun".

After a few more minutes at the pond Naruto checked the time.

"Oh shit.." he said shocked.

"What is it Naruto-Kun?" she looked at him with a face of worry.

"Sakura it's…12:45!" Naruto whisper yelled as he saw her face drop it like it's hot.

"Naruto you gotta get me home _FAST_!"

"Will do!" he said while quickly guiding Sakura back into the village.

"Naruto-kun I'll be in so much trouble if my mom finds out!" Sakura worriedly said with the look of worry oh her face

"Don't worry she probably fell asleep like people do to survive!" He said not with an enthusiastic tone in his voice because he knew that she wouldn't be asleep.

"I don't think she did Naruto-kun." She said worriedly.

"Wait Sakura slow down." Naruto said looking at Sakura who didn't want to slow down but run like hell to her house.

"What is it Na-" She said before being interrupted by a big Naruto hug.

"Sakura-Chan I don't think your mother will be mad if we tell her what we were doing and where we were and how long it took us to get there; I don't know much about having parents but I do know they believe your judgment and stuff like that" he whispered into her ear still hugging her.

"You're right Naruto-Kun s she will know when we tell her what we were doing." Said an immediately calmed down Sakura as Naruto let go of his tight embrace.

They began walking and before they knew it they arrived at Sakura's house. Sakura and Naruto got on the door step when the door opened with Sakura's Mom standing in the doorway looking at them with a scowl. "Get in here. BOTH OF YOU!" she said in aloud manner causing 2 neighbor lights to flick on. 

They both stumbled into the house and kind of fell onto the couch. Sakura's mom closed the door and sat in a chair directly across from the 2 teens that were a bit nervous of what harsh manner that she would address them in.

"Okay…" Sakura's mom said calmly looking at Sakura and Naruto both.

"Why were the 2 of you out so late Sakura , and don't even think about lying to me." Again with a calm monotone voice.

"Well mom…" Sakura said "we went to Ichiraku's for dinner and we probably were there 2 hours talking and eating then we went to this GORGEOS pond that Naruto used to hang out at when he was younger and we stayed there for a long time, and I guess it took about 30 minutes to get there and like 15 back because we kinda started out running like mad hatters, and now were here telling you what we were doing; well you know that part I guess." Sakura said a bit fast for people to fallow but her mom knew exactly said .

"I see…" said looking back and forth between the 2 of them trying to decide if it was a lie, but she quickly decided her daughter was telling the truth. "Okay… Naruto you go home I'll call your-" She quickly stopped what she was saying. "I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay" Naruto said with a fake smile. "Sometimes people forget my parents are diseased. '**Good save Kit' Kyuubi said to Naruto **"Well good Night Sakura-Chan and ." He said still with that smile on his face.

"Night, Naruto-Kun" Said Sakura.

With that Naruto left and after about 10 Minutes of slow walking he finally reached his home where he collapsed on his couch and quickly fell asleep.

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

**AN Well that's the end of this I hope you enjoyed partaking in the reading of this  
>(short?) Fanfic. <strong>

**I wrote this on a 1999 Laptop Loll . You know that Paperclip on the side that corrects you? I talked to it by typing like 20 times while writing this to help me come up with Ideas. : ) Music helped me write it too. Writing to the- Okay sometimes writing to the music doesn't help but Most of the time it does, Right now the night Santa went crazy is playing. Yeah messed up.**

**Comment please Favorite it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well this is the second Chapter and I hope you like it there's going to be more Characters in this one and More Kyuubi notes I think. Might be a bit of Gore not sure. Is that a medical Lemon! NARUSAKU'S 1st KISS? WOAH! … READ IT AN FIND OUT! **

NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~

The 2nd Day

"MN" Moaned Naruto as he got off of the couch halfly falling out of it. As he regained his composure he trotted over to his restroom in a weird manner and quickly took a shower and got dressed.

'ah what a GLORIOUS day' Naruto thought as he walked down the street on his way to the hospital to get his monthly Ninja physical; when he received a text from Sakura that said " Hey Naruto going to get your physical yet?" he replied "Yup." Then he got another text saying "okay."

When Naruto got there he walked in the front door all casual and checked in at the front desk.

"Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm here for my physical" he bluntly said as the woman began typing in his information.

"Yeah you're going to Wing C2 just take the elevator on the left down the hall up to C2 and you'll check in with the nurse there so she can get'cha checked in" The woman said smacking her lips and popping her gum.

"Kay thanks for the help" he quickly said while walking away

When Naruto got to Floor C2 he waited for some random ninja guy to finish talking to the lady at the front desk. Naruto talked to her and told her why he was there what he needed, and she told him to wait patiently for a nurse to come get him, and that he should power down his cell-phone to keep it quiet in here. He did so then took his seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki please come the doctor is ready to see you." A male nurse said. Naruto got out of his seat and walked into the hallway down at least 10 doors till he was finally put in room 11; he was, yet again, told to wait for the doctor.

'Ugh I hate going to the Doctors. All I ever do is wait get checked then thrown out.' Naruto thought '**I'm in agreement with'ya there kit, this is absolutely ridiculous!' remarked the Kyuubi.**

About 5 minutes later the door swung open and Sakura walked in setting a clipboard down on the counter; then turning around her eyes got big seeing Naruto there in front of her. "N-N-Naruto-Kun you're the one I'm giving the physical to?"

Naruto as shocked as Sakura replied "y-yeah."A long pause fell as Sakura looked at his credentials which were mostly the Ninja physicals.

"Okay…" she said while hading him a gown. "You know the drill. Get naked put the gown on the lie down on the bed."

"Yes ma'am" He replied with a mad blush on his face he was thinking perversely. He quickly got undressed and put the gown on and laid down on the bed ' I go out with Sakura one night she becomes my girlfriend and the next day I'm stripping naked in front of her.. weird as fuck' he thought.

Sakura grabbed his testicles and pinched them and said "cough" with a blush on her face.

Naruto coughed and she released his testicles and wrote on her medical thingie what ever they write about it. Then she began rubbing his member and rubbed it causing it to get erect and with a blush she wrote down the credentials of whatever they write.

She did the rest of what the physical people do and wrote it all down.

"Okay Naruto get your clothes on" Sakura said trying not to stare at her boyfriend's naked body and he began putting his clothes on slowly watching Sakura glance back to him them quickly away.

"Like what you see" he playfully said wile putting on his famous orange jacket and hugging her. She blushed and said "so what if I do?"

"Hm? Oh well I just wanted to know your opinion" he said playfully grinning while Sakura was still blushing.

"Humph" Sakura said elbowing him in the gut playfully and kissing his cheek. "I guess you'll never know my opinion then"

"Awee" he whined. "Buuuut Sakura-Chaaan"

"No buts!"

Naruto with his comical expression just opened the door and asked, "when you getting off today?"

"Hm 15 minutes" Sakura said

"I'll wait for you outside them, if that's okay with you." Said Naruto

"Yeah that's fine." Said a playfully annoyed Sakura.

15 minutes later Sakura came out of the hospital and saw Naruto sitting waiting for her on a bench in front.

"Oi Sakura-Chaaan." Shouted Naruto from the bench.

Sakura speed walked over to him "Hey Naruto-Kun" She smiled as she said it.

"Y'know we haven't kissed yet Sakura-Chan…"

" I know…" She said leaning into him with him leaning forward and right before there lips touched.

"Hey Naruto and Sakur- I interrupted something didn't I?" said a blonde haired chick who just left the hospital.

"No Ino it's fine" Sakura said with a rushed voice "Now what do you want _Ino-pig"_

"H_umph"_ Ino said "all I wanted to do was say hi but I guess I can't do that when a forehead's in my way!" Scoffed Ino while flicking her hair.

"WHY YOU-" Sakura got cut off by Narutos hand on her shoulder.

"She's not worth the fight Sakura-Chan" Naruto said with a caring tone in his voice.

"You're right Naruto-kun" Sakura replied

Ino looked back and forth between the two; trying to make sense of what just happened when a light bulb clicked in her head. "YOU 2 ARE DATING ARENT YOU" she halfly shouted.

Sakura shocked by Ino's out burst just replied with a simple "Yes"

" OMG this so unexpected !" Ino said weirdly

About an hour of Ino's mindless talking later

"How did you guys start; tell me details!" Ino inquisitively and deviously asked with a succubus smirk.

"Well" Both the two started out and explained the whole thing to her and almost all the details accept the reason why Naruto knew about the place.

" Awe who knew Naruto could be so _romantic_" Ino said.

" I know right!" Sakura said agreeingly while Naruto put on the Famous Comical Anime expression.

"Well I gotta go guys I'll see you later" Ino said with the famous Ino wink

After about 30 seconds of Naruto and Sakura staring in the direction Ino went Naruto broke the silence "Well..." Sakura finished the sentence "That was weird."

They looked at each other and laughed/giggled at how they finished each others sentence.

"Now where were we Sakura-Chan" said a blushing Naruto.

"I think I know…"Sakura said leaning in to kiss Naruto and having Naruto return the lean in…When suddenly a voice called "SAKURA"

Sakura turned and yelled "WHAT FOR GODS SAKES!"

She quickly bit her lip seeing Tsunade yelling from the 2nd floor of the Hokage manor with a bit of a shocked expression on how her student answered, but quickly dismissed it.

"Sakura I need you NOW!" Shouted Tsunade

Sakura turned to Naruto with an apologetic look and said "Go she needs you." He added a smile at the end shortly; she nodded and quickly ran off inviting him to come along and he did.

About 5 minutes of run walking and falling on small rocks.

"Sakura I bet your wondering what was so urgent I called you here in such an abrupt manner!" Tsunade said looking directly at Sakura.

"Well actually I am…" Sakura calmly replied to her Sensei's question.

"Well as you know Shizune is out sick today…" Said Tsunade. "Well I'm out of Sake and as you know Sake helps me get my work done faster so I would be thousands of years grateful if you went out and got me 2-20 bottles of Sake." She said with a slight smile.

"M'lady I would, but I'm not old enough to buy alcohol." Sakura said timidly.

"Your not, but the young man hiding behind the door, with the Hokage pass of approval is." Tsunade said making Naruto drop his jaw at her telling Sakura he had a license to buy Alcohol.

"Naruto-Kun can buy Alcohol?" Sakura said abruptly with shock.

"Woah, calm down Sakura. I gave him the license so if I ran out of my Sake he could run off and buy me some like the good little Ninja he is." Tsunade said with a silly little smirk on her face.

Naruto popped from behind the door and scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. "Aha good little Ninja?"

"Baka" Sakura said; directly after she said that Naruto slumped down and looked up with a comical expression while Sakura just blushed at the way he was looking.

"Well you two hop to it!" Tsunade said making the two head for the liquor store Tsunade liked to shop from for her precious Sake which was halfway across the village and right before they left she gave them enough money to buy 20 bottles of Sake.

About halfway there Naruto broke the silence. "Why do we have to have a Sake addicted Hokage." He playfully said.

"No Idea…" she retorted in a playful tone.

When they got there Naruto walked in and the store manager looked at him and with a smile said. "Shizune sick today?"

Naruto sighed and replied a solemn "Yeah" he paused "all this 20 bottle Sake running makes me look like a drunk" he chuckled with the last comment.

"Hah don't worry Naruto I think everyone knows who you get it for!" Just as he said that Sakura ran in and just stood inside the door.

"Oi Sakura-Chan what's up?" Naruto asked a bit concerned.

"It's raining outside…" She said

"Well it's gonna be fun walkin back to the Hokage's Manor in the rain." Naruto slightly snorted with a playful manner.

Sakura smiled and replied "Yeah I guess…"

After Naruto got rung up for 20 bottled of Sake and asked for them to still be in the crates and he'd return the crate's back to the Manager later; he noticed that Sakura was slightly shivering and he gave her his jacket and bought a "Bud Light" Umbrella to shield her from the rain.

"Wow it's raining hard out here." He said looking at her

"I told you Baka." Sakura said in a playful mocking manner.

"Awe I know" He said in the same manner as Sakura.

When they got to Tsunade's office. He sat the Sake in the mini-fridge by Tsunade's request and she gave him 50$ for running the errand for her. Naruto and Sakura left her office and right before they left the building Naruto checked his cell phone watch and saw it was 5:03.

"Hey Sakura-Chan you hungry?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Yeah I am" She answered.

"Here I'll take you to dinner if y' wanna go out on a date." He said smiling at her while looking at her causing her to look into his big blue _SEXY_ eyes, yet again.

"Of course I want to go on a date with you; after all, you are my boyfriend." She playfully said.

Naruto took Sakura's hand and started waking. She surprised when he walked passed Ichiraku's and even more surprised when he took her to a very, very fancy restaurant.

"Surprise!" he said when they walked in. '**Good thinking Kit' Remarked the Kyuubi.**

"Wow…Naruto-Kun this is… nice" she oo'ed and Awed at the restaurant Naruto had taken her to.

" I thought you'd like it." He said in a tender voice with a big fat smile on his face.

"Like it … I love it!" she said as the waitress came to take them to their seats the waitress looked familiar she had the Mickey Mouse ears accept it was her hair.

"What can I get'cha to drink" She asked the 2.

"Hm, "Naruto was thinking.

"I'd like a green tea Ten-Ten" Sakura said not sure if it were Ten-Ten due to the dimness of the lights.

"Sakura I thought that was you!" Ten-Ten said smiling.

"Oh hey how's it been Ten-Ten, and oh I'd like Pepsi." Naruto asked/said

"Good, and if I may ask; what are you two doing in a romantic restaurant such as this?" she inquisitively asked the two with a devious smirk.

"We're on a date." Sakura bluntly short to the point said.

"Ohhh really" Ten-Ten said with a devious grin.

"Yeah" Naruto said.

"Well lemmie get'cha your drinks." She said while walking away.

Sakura put her hand on the table shortly fallowed by Naruto putting his hand on her hand. They both blushed slightly at there hands touching so publicly.

Ten-Ten came back with the drinks and noticed the 2 hands that were holding on top of the table and she grinned.

"Here ya' go ready to order?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I'll have the Meso Ramen and Dango" Naruto said

"You and your Ramen" Sakura joked "I'll have Dango and some sea-food medley." Sakura asked.

"Great I'll be back with your orders" Ten-Ten said slipping away

"Well she seems oddly joyful…" Naruto said with a WTF face O_o like that.

"I agree, she's planning something, and I have no Idea what!" Sakura said agreeingly with Naruto.

After about 15 minutes of small talk and laughing for no reason their food came out.

"Here Y' are guys" Ten-Ten said with a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks Ten-Ten, wow it looks great!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Wow do you guys have a cue for that? Or is it just the sign of being soul -mates?" Ten-Ten said with a Foxish grin while the two of them just blushed and scratched while the two hands they had interlocked before were still interlocked now.

"Oh by the way." Ten-Ten added "You two have been holding hands this whole time!" She said; quickly walking way shortly after.

The 2 just blushed and started eating quietly when Sakura broke the silence.

"Wow this is delicious!" Sakura said while eating it in like one bite.

"Agreed" Naruto said eating his ramen while thinking 'Oh Kami I hope Ichiraku doesn't find out I'm cheating on him!'

Off at Ichiraku's…. "What's wrong Ichiraku?" asked his waitress lady.

Ichiraku replied "there's a disturbance in the force… Naruto's enjoying someone else's ramen… MORE THAN MINE!" He halfly yelled the last part while slamming his hand on a table**. (Quick note I have no idea what her name is. ) **

"Naruto?" Sakura asked nervously.

"I sense danger" he said looking at the door "Ichiraku knows I'm eating ramen more lovingly than his." He said worriedly

"Naruto you're over reacting." Sakura said sighing

"I guess you're right, I mean how can he sense it from 3 blocks away?" Naruto replied in relief.

Sakura only giggled at the though of Ichiraku screaming in agony at Naruto liking other ramen.

After they finished eating Naruto paid the bill which was surprisingly low for this restaurant was really, really expensive looking. It was still raining out which made if frigid so Sakura cuddled into Naruto, who's jacket she was still wearing, umbrella overhead and the still full added to the romantic scene; at this point there hands are still interlocked.

After 3 minutes the wind blew the umbrella away and Naruto and Sakura looked at the direction in which the umbrella blew and looked at each other with the look of "are you getting it?"

"Well then…" Naruto said pulling Sakura into him and looking into her beautiful emerald green eyes and feeling her breathe slightly on his chin while she was looking up at him; into his big blue _sexy _orb eyes.

They stood there for a few minutes just looking into each others eyes; waiting, just waiting for any interruptions that may occur when finally their lips inched closer, closer, cloooser. When finally their lips sealed together and with one twist to switch sides, 5 minutes was this kiss, for five minutes they interlocked in a passionate kiss. When they finally departed they stood there looking into each other's eyes with their foreheads inter locked as if though there was "Krazy Glue" keeping them from parting their foreheads. When after 1.5 minutes they both broke the silence and simultaneously said "I love you Naruto-Kun/Sakura-Chan"

With that they parted foreheads and continued walking and talking.

"That was…" Sakura started out then Naruto, almost as if in her brain taking her words, "Life altering."

"Exactly" Sakura said looking at Naruto smiling.

"Oh the rain is clearing up" Naruto remarked at the clearing rain.

"It is…" Sakura said looking up to see the moon at the 9:00 point of the sky. "Hey Naruto-Kun it's nine o'clock right?"

"Yeah how'd you know" he asked. Confuzzled

"Woman's Intuition…" She said bluntly.

"That exists?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"Yes! Yes it does." Sakura playfully pushed Naruto as she said that. "As much as your "gut feeling" does" she said walking a little bit ahead of him, but not too much so that their hands didn't move apart from one another.

"Heh Okay then." He said speeding up to catch up with Sakura's speed.

After 5 minutes more of walking, giggling, playing , Etc; they reached Sakura's house.

"Well Naruto this is my stop" Sakura said looking at Naruto while standing on the bottom step of the 3 stairs Sakura had leading to her home.

"Awe" Naruto whined as he stepped forward. "One more" He whined beggingly.

"No, what if my mom comes out or watches us from the window?" Sakura playfully whined as Naruto stepped forward to interlock his forehead with hers once again.

"Pleaaaassseeeeee" he begged, yet again.

"Ugh fine, Bak-"She said cutting off her own word putting her lips to Naruto's, and Naruto returning the favor by interlocking his lips just as she was.

They shortly departed and stayed in the Forehead interlock mode. When they both broke the silence and said.

"I love you, sweet dreams Naruto-Kun/Sakura-Chan" and with that they both parted ways descending in opposite directions like two pieces of leaf on top of waves.

When Naruto got home he went to take off his jacket, and, well… he didn't have his jacket because he left it with Sakura!

'I'll get it from her tomorrow' he thought drowsily as he slipped out of his pants and into bed.

NS~~NS~~NS~~NS~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~NZ

**AN: Okay ladies and Gents Lads and Lass's Tacos and Enchiladas! Tell me what you think! Am I adding to much Detail? Too little Detail? The right amount? Because I know sometimes I can add to much detail, relies it, then stop adding detail, THEN add more detail then think I'm adding too much, so blah! Tell me what you like! Chalk full of DETAIL or straight to the point. Oh and! I think they should Market some of the stuff in this like, "The famous Ino wink" and stuff like make promotions for it. Lol c:**

** Till Next time Sayonara! **


	3. Final chapter can't finish

S~~NS~~NS~~NS~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~NZ

The 3rd chapter: My 3rd date"

**Alright ladies and gentle men… Without much further ado I give to you the 3****rd**** chapter. Also did you notice the NZ? .o.**

**I have decided to start sentences/ paragraphs, which have little speech or none, with an indent and those with speech without, if I haven't already done this before.**

S~~NS~~NS~~NS~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~~~~NS~~~~~~NS

At 8:00AM Naruto groaned slightly as he tried to arise from his bed feeling almost, refreshed, invigorated, and enthused of the sorts…

'Man I had a great time yesterday' He pondered the subject of he and Sakura's most passionate moment that night. Right outside standing outside her home with their foreheads interlocked while they 'danced with their mouths.'

Not wanting to waste anytime he could be spending with his Sakura he arose ready to face the day, after his shower, of course, he would make a B-line for Sakura's house…

With Sakura….8:00Am-8:15

Sakura arose from her bed with such a pleasant aura about her, that she arose with the scent of Naruto. Well, the reason she arose with his smell is that she slept in his famous orange jacket.

'Hm... .' though Sakura with a beaming smile full of happiness. 'I'm gonna return this to him as soon, when w e meet up later.' She thought those as she arose from the bed in which she was laying. Almost tripping over her specially made sandals.

Sakura was quick to take a shower not wasting time to see her man. Quickly after dancing out of the shower and slipping on under garments. She ran into her bedroom to throw on her clothes, and Naruto's jacket.

With Naruto….A little after 8 

Naruto in the same rush as Sakura did a similar approach as to how she did, He hurriedly dashed to the shower room, hurriedly got dressed and before he knew it he was walking/skipping Merrily out of his apartment and on his merry way to Sakura.

'Hm.' He though a bit worried. 'I hope no one stops me before I can make it to Sakura', as he thought this, and as though right on Q Kiba signaled for him.

'Damn it!' He thought frustrated, "What is it Kiba?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"What a pal can't have small chat with his buddy?" Kiba said with a sad yet playful expression on his face along with the tone to match.

"No it's not that, sorry Kiba I'm just in a big hurry." Naruto said with an apologetic tone. When suddenly out of nowhere Sakura waltzed up; with Naruto's jacket.

"Woo!" Kiba shouted almost mockingly with a huge grin. "Eh! Naruto how was your night?" Kiba said still with the grin while Naruto stood there broad eyed not knowing what he meant.

"Why you!" Sakura shouted at Kiba obviously pissed off and madder then hell.

"Um oh! Is that my mom calling? Gotta go!" Kiba halfly yelled in a panic trying to escape; tripping over Akamaru; while Akamaru did the same to Kiba.

Naruto just stood there baffled. Not knowing what would happen to him. When Sakura broke the silence.

"Wait till I find that mutt..." Sakura said still in a fume over Kiba's perverse wording. '**Shannaroooo HE'S SO DEAD" **Inner Sakura said to Sakura.

"Sakura." Naruto said in a sweet voice. "Please calm down; I don't like it when you're this angry…" Naruto added on with the same sweet tone as before.

Sakura immediately calmed down to Naruto's voice. She found it quite soothing, and well… hot.

"Let's go some where else," Sakura said. "How about Ichiraku's?" Naruto added. Sakura gladly accepted with no problem.

As they walked it was calm quiet yet boisterous in the leaf. Children playing people chatting sales being made; it was peaceful, very peaceful.

When the two finally arrived at Ichiraku's Sakura gave Naruto his jacket and they ate when some familiar faces entered the shop.

"Oi hey Naruto." Shikamaru said with his, as usual, non caring tone.

"Hey you two!" Ino said with her as always preppy tune.

Mumbling "Hey Ino, Hey Shikamaru!" Said Naruto with a face full of ramen.

"Hey Ino! What Shikamaru no hey for me?" Sakura said playfully with a fake frowning expression.

"Oi, it's too much work" He replied sitting down at the…bar stool styled thing

(**Can some one please tell me what that's called?)**

"So how've you two beeeeeen?" Enthusiastically said Ino acting like a puppy.

"We've been good, what about you two?" Both Naru and Saku said at the same time.

"Well I just got off a mission and Ino made a B-line for me and drug me here. She said Choji would meet us here…What a drag" Shikamaru said UN enthusiastically while yawning.

Then out of nowhere there was a loud BOOOOM which changed everything~

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.**

**All that time, and that's all I could come up with, sorry, but I lost my spark for writing this story.**


End file.
